choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Beaumont
Maxwell is a character in The Royal Romance series. He sponsors Your Character for the chance to become Prince "Liam"'s bride. In Book 2, he becomes one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Maxwell has brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. He has a tattoo of a baby hippo on his chest. Personality Maxwell is the youngest member of House Beaumont, and can be self-deprecating, especially when it comes to his capability in helping the house succeed. He is generally friendly, patient, and positive. Little gets him down besides his brother. Although he isn't the most helpful in your courtly training, he does make it "fun" according to your character. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties *Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea Book 3 * TBA Relationships Bertrand Beaumont Bertrand is Maxwell's older brother. The two don't seem to have a close relationship, as Bertrand scolds Maxwell every time he messes up a task. Through flashbacks and character interactions, the two brothers used to be very close. However, with their family name on the line, their dynamic changed. Your Character He sponsors Your Character into getting a chance to fight for the hand of the Prince and the chance to rule Cordonia as queen. He later reveals that he chose you because he saw hope in you and that he saw how happy the Prince was with you. In Book 2, Chapter 14, he admits that he has had a crush on you (he also becomes a love interest). In Chapter 1 of Book 3, the assassination attempt has made him realize he wants to take the next step with Your Character. If you chose him in Book 2, he will propose to you. Also, upon the marriage to Your Character, he will ascend to the status of Duke, as Your Character is a Duchess. Prince "Liam" Maxwell is a close friend of King "Liam", having known him the longest. Maxwell cares for him greatly, going as far as sponsoring Your Character because of the connection he sensed between the two of you. In Book 2, Chapter 16 it is revealed that Maxwell and Liam met when they were young and it was Maxwell's first time at court. The Prince reveals to Your Character that he was upset at the time due to something his brother did. He was trying to put a brave face on all day, but Maxwell saw right through the facade. In turn, Maxwell made it his mission to cheer him up through a combination of compliments and distractions, succeeding through his persistence. What the Prince liked most was that Maxwell ran up to him like the two of them were old friends and not treating him any differently because he was a Prince. Drake Walker Drake and Maxwell are friends. Drake often acts sarcastic towards Maxwell, but tolerates his antics. Drake is initially furious with Maxwell for hiding the fact that Savannah had a baby, but eventually forgives him and comes to appreciate what Maxwell did for his sister. Barthelemy Beaumont Barthelemy is Maxwell's father. It is mentioned they didn't have a close relationship. Barthelemy always criticized Maxwell for being overweight as a child. Bartie Bartie is Maxwell's nephew. Gallery Other Looks Maxwell.png|Regular Outfit Maxwell full.png|Regular Outfit Full view Capture d’écran 2017-12-02 à 10.56.10 PM.png|Shirtless Maxwell bk 2 spa.png|Spa Maxwellcasuallook.jpg|Casual look Maxwellfullbodyshot.jpg|Maxwell's Full Body Shot of his Casual Look Maxwell suit.png|Suit MaxwellCostume.png|Costume Gala MaxwellSquidCostume.png|Costume Gala Full View MaxwellWinterOutfit.png|Winter Coat Maxwell Winter Outfit.png|Winter Coat Full View Maxwell Shirtless2.jpg|Shirtless but wearing Jeans Maxwell Suit Full View.png|Full view of suit Maxwell Silver Suit.png|Silver Suit Miscellaneous MaxwellsringtoMC.jpg|Maxwell's First Engagement Ring for MC Maxwell enagement ring to MC.jpg|Maxwell's Second Engagement Ring for MC MaxwellandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.png|Maxwell & MC's Engagement Photo MaxwellBeaumontancestorearriorstatue.png|Miniature Statue of Maxwell Beaumont Ancestor Maxwell'sSomethingold.png|Maxwell's Something Old wedding gift to MC TRR Book 3 MC and Maxwell Wedding.jpg|MC & Maxwell's Wedding AlternateTRRMCandMaxwellWeddingPicture.png|Alternate MC and Maxwell's Wedding Maxwelltellallbook.png|Maxwell's Tell-All Book MaxwellJourneyToLI.png|PB's Response to Question about Maxwell Becoming a LI Trivia * Maxwell hosts the Chat story, Love Stories, with Bertrand. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, if Your Character asks him to take off his shirt while they're on the beach, he reveals that there is no SPF in the world that is strong enough to protect him from turning beet-red in the sun. Although this may have been a lie to hide his hippo tattoo you can discover in Book 2. * You can have a chance to play as him in a premium choice in Book 1, Chapter 11. * In Book 1, Chapter 16, if you choose to play Truth or Dare, he reveals that he hates carousels. When he was 3 years old, the royal court took all the kids to a theme park for the Prince's birthday. At the carousel, they were mobbed by reporters and he had no idea what was going on. Because their parents had spent so much time warning them about dangers, he thought he was going to get murdered. * His middle name is revealed to be Percival in Book 2, Chapter 9. * In a diamond scene in Book 2, Chapter 12, he says his horoscope "always says he could either be a Pisces or an Aries". * Many people within the fandom have said that they want him to become a love interest and on December 22, 2017 this became official. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, he becomes one of your love interests. It is up to the player if they want to pursue a romantic relationship with him or stay as friends. * He enjoys drawing and is fond of photography. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, Baby Kraken (Bubbles) from The Crown and the Flame, makes a cameo as the necklace that Maxwell wears for his casual outfit. * In a diamond scene in Book 2, Chapter 18, he confessed to Your Character that he had never been in a serious relationship before, thus making Your Character his first girlfriend if you chose to romance him. * In Chapter 16 of Book 3, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with him if he's not your fiancé. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with him in Las Vegas before getting married to your main love interest. * In Book 3, Chapter 22, it is revealed that he wrote a book on the series' events and appropriately titled it The Royal Romance. It is said that it will fix House Beaumont's financial issues. * PB replied the following to a person asking whether the plan was always to make Maxwell an LI. **"Books are planned and outlined well before launch, and we generally don’t change plans based on fan reception. We’ve got a road map and we stick to it! Of course, that doesn’t mean we don’t appreciate and value fan feedback; it just means that we tend to take a long-term, more big-picture view towards reacting to fan feedback. The one exception to the rule is of course, Maxwell from The Royal Romance -- and even that took a lot more planning and forethought than I think readers realize." Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility